


Origins

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Origins

The day had been one of pure relaxation.

Kenna and Val had taken the day off to stroll around forests, enjoying a picnic while watching the tapestry of colors in sky shift from blue to a darker hue. Then a candlelit dinner on the ramparts so they could observe the stars shining brilliantly in the crystal clear night. Even their lovemaking was gentle and sweet. Nothing rough would be allowed that night, which suited them perfectly.

Naturally, they would have to enjoy a bath, and they both sighed contently as they stepped into the water letting the heat envelop them in the most pleasant way possible. Among the candles lining the floor, Val gently took Kenna’s body in her arms and carried her wife over to the shallow end. 

Val laid Kenna facing down so she could massage the Warrior Queen’s shoulders. The Mercenary’s rough hands glided down Kenna’s back applying just enough pressure to elicit moans of bliss. Val felt the way her wife’s back muscles seemed to melt at her touch. They’d been worked, as had every part of the Warrior Queen’s body and finally Val lowered her hands so they were touching Kenna’s butt.

“How do you make me feel this good?” Kenna’s voice had a dreamy quality making Val smile while she squeezed and kneaded the cheeks.

“Believe me, gorgeous. You’re not the only one who feels good. I could massage your beautiful ass all night and love every second of it.” Kenna’s laughter was lovely to Val’s ears. She loved Kenna more than she could put into words. And she respected her wife for the work put into her body. Every muscle, including Kenna’s glutes, was toned to perfection. As far as Val was concerned, she was handling a work of art. And she was right.

While continuing to rub her rear, Val’s eyes roamed Kenna’s entire being. The fact that Kenna was strong enough never to ask for anyone’s help lifting something, nor did she back down from any fight was very sexy to the Mercenary. She wondered if Kenna had always been such a powerful woman.

“Were you always such a badass?”

Kenna lifted her head suddenly, as she had started to doze off.

“What’s wrong with my ass?”

Val couldn’t help but laugh at Kenna’s confusion.

“Not a damn thing, gorgeous. I’m having the time of my life squeezing your perfect backside. But if you want me to stop…”

“Oh no, please continue.” the Warrior Queen pleaded, so Val resumed massaging Kenna’s butt.

“What I was asking you if you’d always been so strong and ready to fight. You know, a badass.”

Kenna laughed and laid down to once again melt at Val’s touch as she thought to herself. 

“I suppose it all started one day when I went with Dom to ride the horses. Of course, we were both very young at the time, but we were already proficient riders. We hadn’t been away for more than an hour before we realized we were lost. Looking back, I’m pretty sure we’d been going around in circles, but at the time Dom and I thought we were halfway to Lykos. I remember hating how scared I felt and the shaking from fear was awful. Of course, I felt better having Dom around, but there were occasional moments when we were separated and the helplessness inside me made me feel sick.”

Val smiled to herself. She’d encountered many royals who took no issue in being weak and happy to let others do their fighting for them. The thought of Kenna desiring strength for herself was very sexy to the Mercenary and her appreciation for her wife’s body grew as she listened to Kenna continue.

“Eventually, Gabriel found us and I’d never seen him so angry. I seriously thought he would kill Dom and so I tried to push him away, but that old man didn’t even budge. When we returned, I swore to myself that I would never be dependant on others for protection. I studied the shoulders training and mimicked their exercises, dedicating myself to being a great warrior myself so that when I met a certain mercenary, I could impress her with my ability to fight.”

Kenna smiled at the end of her story, continuing to enjoy her butt being massaged by Val. The two delighted in comfortable silence before Val finished the massage with a kiss to each of Kenna’s buttcheeks and a playful slap on Kenna’s behind.

Kenna gave Val a knowing look and switched with her so she could gaze upon the sight before her.

“You know, Val. For how obsessed with my butt you are, you probably haven’t noticed how beautiful your own behind is.”

Kenna rested her hands on Val’s butt, gently caressing each cheek before she began to knead. She could feel Val come undone as she firmly squeezed her ass. There was no denying that, like Kenna, Val’s body was perfectly sculpted through years of hard work. Even the scars adorning both of them were sexy to each other. They’d spent so many nights telling each other how they received their wounds in battle that it was refreshing to find out the origins of their battle prowess.

“How about you, Val? When did you begin the transformation into the goddess that you are?”

Val took a moment to indulge in the feeling of Kenna rubbing her ass as she collected her thoughts.

“People were always assholes to me, Kenna. MacMillan worked me night and day and that’ll put some muscles on a young girl. But at least I felt safe around him, even if he was a dick. It was when Severin took me in that I got in a lot of trouble. Guys left and right wanted to take advantage of me, and Severin only stopped the really bad stuff. He let me get slapped around quite a bit and I really had no choice but to adapt.”

“Val… that’s so awful. Those men were monsters.”

“They really were, gorgeous, but weird as it sounds, I’m glad. It motivated me to spend all my time turning my body into a weapon so that they couldn’t push me around anymore. And as I got stronger, I felt better about myself. Sexier, even. And when I first laid eyes on a certain Queen, I imagined how beautiful it would be to make love to her.”

Kenna kept her hands on Val’s butt as she leaned in to whisper to her wife. “And did it live up to your expectations?”

Val turned around to face Kenna and motioned with her eyes. “You know… I’m having trouble remembering. Maybe you could give me a reminder of just how much I love it.”

With a smile, Kenna started to lean in for yet another round on that perfect night.


End file.
